Changed For The Better
by JoJoBabe
Summary: 2 years later, She’s Back; Senior Year. Once Again Neighbours With The Most Despicable Person Known To Human Beings... But This Time She's Not The Same Little Girl She Used To Be...
1. The Boys

_AN: ii Don't Own Anything_

_Summary:_

_Girl And Boy Hate Each Other; They Socialize With The Same People (Chad, Taylor, Sharpay & Zeke) Their Parents Are Best Friends Since College, But Still They Hate Each Others Guts!_

_Gabriella Moved To New York For 2 Years, But Now She's Back, In The Same Neighbour Hood, In The Same House, With The Same Neighbours As Before; The Boltons._

_You see, Gabriella and Troy has hated each other since they could walk, it was just like a game, a game they wouldn't stop playing until one of them Troy it's quite simple seeing as he's the hottest, most popular guy in school and girls worship the ground he walks on. He's got girls hypnotised with them ocean-blue eyes of his, he could simply have any girl he ever desired. His current hook-up is Lindsey Johnson; Head cheerleader, the sluttiest person, most popular girl in school… Well was until the hazel eyed vixen moved back home…_

_

* * *

_

Chad and Troy were playing basketball in the late afternoon at Chad's house, in the back yard where there was a basketball hoop of course.

"So dude, what's going on with you and Lindsey anyway? I thought you were going to dump her" voiced Chad exhausted from yet another one-on-one with Troy

"Yeah I was going to but you know how it is, she's got a talented mouth" smirked Troy dribbling the ball past Chad and making a 3-pointer.

"I bet she is." Snorted Chad

Troy ran over to the other side, grabbed the basket-ball and tossed it to Chad, but Chad who was focusing on something else missed it and Troy saw it roll over to sight Chad was staring at only to have a clad black and white heeled foot come down on it; stopping the ball from rolling further.

Troy furrowed his eye-brows, his eyes darkened as he checked out the nicely shaped golden tanned legs in a pair of black and white zebra stilettos, a white dress which came mid-thigh and leaving her shoulders bare and giving a nice hint of cleavage, showing the smooth , gold flesh until he met with a pair of sparkling hazel eyes.

"Gabby!" shouted Chad running over to her, wrapping her in a big bear hug, spinning her around making Gabriella laugh out loud, demanding him to put her down.

Troy narrowed his eyes. No fucking way, Gabriella Montez...

* * *

AN: Should ii Continue ? Yes...No ?

Review Please ... x


	2. As Always

_AN: _

**HAPPY NEW YEARS =)**

_Thank You Guys SoOo Much For Reviewing, iiT Means Alot. Im sorry the last chapter was super short, but it was kind of like a proluge and iiM not the best writer, this is my first time  
_

_ii Hope This Chapter Makes Up For The Other One. Thanks Agaiin ... And By The Way ii've Chosen Amanda Bynes for Lindsey Johnsons role (Troy's Current "Hook-Up") And There's A Banner For This Story On My Page; Check iiT Out_

_Enjoy Reading and i hope you like it.  
_

* * *

_No way! It can't be **HER**... Ughh stupid bitch, i don't need this right now, what is she doing back here aniways, she dosen't belong here, never have, never will... but hey she's gotten **HOT**, she was always beautiful thoe ...Eeeww-w what the hell am i talking about?! She's still the same ugly annoying fat stupid bitch -_

"Yoo Troy" Chad shouted breaking Troy's intense look at Gabriella "Come say hi to Gabby dude" Chad voiced with a demanding voice as Troy made his way over to Chad and Gabriella.

"Hello Troy, nice seeing you here" Gabriella voiced sarcastically "You know Chad, you should really start thinking of finding a new best friend" She stated, looking at Troy, repelled.

Troy looked at her up and down with disgust and narrowed eyes "Look who it is, Fattie's back" smirked Troy

"Shut up asshole, who are you talking to?!" Gabby said glaring at him

"Don't call me asshole you fat bitch, have you forgotten who i am princess?" Troy ground out with his characteristic smirk.

"Oo-oh yeah... The infamous Troy who-thinks-he's-all-it-bastard Bolton, Oh how could i ever forget that dickhead" Gabriella said sarcastically with eye's filled with fire, one hand on her hip and the other pushing her glossy curly hair back, glaring.

_Chad was left standing there looking at the two back and forth, not understanding why two of his best friends hate each other and even though he's asked Troy several times he's alwasy answered with a `She starts it` or a `She's just a know-it-all bitch`, and i dont think anybody knows why these two hate each other, its just like a game, they keep on going until one of them cracks and walks away knowing that they lost or won just another famous Troyella fight and Yes, they did have a couple's name even though they're not a couple._

"Gabby-" Chad started...

"You're one to talk, with you and your fat self" Troy glared back.

"Dude--" Chad started again...

"Seriously Bolton, i thought your insults would get better after all these years, hpmh- guess i was wrong" She huffed

"Feelings mutual _Montez_" He spit her name in disgust "Now shutup and get lost!" He directed at Gabriella

"Look guys---" Chad started but got cut off... again

"No, you shut up!" Gabriella snapped

"NO, you shut up!!"

"NOO, _YOU_ shut up!!!" Gabriella spit, taking a step forward never breaking eye contact with the blue cobalt eyes...

_And they continued to say the same lines until both of them were face to face, so close that she could feel his breath on her face_ _which made her shiver... and of course he noticed that..._

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!!!" Chad shouted breaking the two from their fire eye contact, startling them.

_Both of them looked at Chad, startled by his break out..._

"If you two are going to continue being immature then leave..." Chad huffed annoyed "Now Gabby...-" He gave her a big bear hug once again "-im so glad you're back, you're still coming to East High right?" Chad smiled

"Yeah of course i am Chaddy... Even though under _some_ circumstances-" she said glancing at Troy "-I'd rather not, but no big deal... IM BACK!" She said giggling towards Chad

"Oo-ooh_ yaii_...!" Troy said sarcastically waving his arms in the air like a drama queen wannabe

Gabriella ignored Troy "I'll see you tomorrow at school Chad, I still haven't seen Taylor and Sharpay..." She gave a hug to Chad. "Bye Chaddy... _Bolton_" She Glanced at Troy

"See you later _Montez_" Troy said with even voice, smirking

As Gabriella walked away swaying her hips side to side... Troy was staring at her body, her hips... _"Damn she's grown, look at that body... To bad she's a bitch thoe, but seriously where did all those pounds of fat go?" _

"Stop staring at Gabby Troy, i might just start thinking you like her" smirked Chad, breaking Troy out of his lust full stare.

"What man... no way I'll never like that- that _thing, _she's got a nice body thoe... hmm wouldn't mind banging that still" Troy smirked

"Dude, come on, it's my lil sis we're talking about here, don't say those kind of things about her man and Troy i think it's safe to say you fuck anything with two legs?" Chad said sarcastically

"Yeah Thanks Dude..-" Troy smiled Sarcastically back " and maybe if she changed her attitude then maybe i would stop insulting her, but as always, she's still that fat bitch excluding the fat with a banging body now" Troy smirked

"By the looks of her body now... dude she aint fat no more, but she's still my little sis, so be nice to her for once and stop all that bitchin between you two, it's senior year after all, things change dude"

"Yeah, yeah. I doubt things would change between us and even though she's not fat no more, she's still a stuck up bitch which is a huge turn-off."

"Whatever man, let's play some ball. Imm'a kick your ass Bolton!" Chad voiced, picking up the basket ball and started dribbling past Troy.

"It's On Danforth" Troy replied running over to stop Chad from scoring...

* * *

_Gabriella_

_Gabriella was standing outisde of Sharpays house, she had called them earlier to tell them to go to Sharpays house to wait for a surprise, and so apparently they did. She knocked on the door..._

"OMG GABS ! " Sharpay and Taylor both screamed, engulfing Gabriella in a hug, practically choking her to death.

"Uu-gg-ghh.. Can-nt bre-ea-the Tay, Shar-" Gabriella choked out. The girls let her go.

"Gabs, I've missed you soo much!" squeled Sharpay "Come inside, we're standing here like idiots"

_They walked inside the house, up the stairs to Sharpay PINK Bedroom..._

_"_I see your room's still pink Shar" Gabriella laughed

"Yeah, yeah you know me Gabs, There's no Sharpay without pink" Sharpay smiled.

"How was New York Gabs? It must've been ah-mazing! i bet" Taylor said with a bright smile, happy seeing her best friend here by her side once again.

"It was great Tay, i got you two some present but I forgot them at my house"

"It's alright, we'll go to your house later, help you un-pack and all that but you told me you were coming back next week, but im soo happy you're here now, we can start THE last year of high school all together, `The gang reunited once again`" Sharpay dramatically said with a laugh

"Speaking of the gang, I can't believe you two, I was in SHOCK when you told me you was going out with Zeke and Chad!" Gabriella said giggling looking back at when she found out, the day Sharpay and Taylor called her when she was still in New York, and they told her how they are now going out with Zeke and Chad, she was thrilled for them to say.

"I know, i know, he finally had the guts to ask me out and he's just absolutely the best man in the whole world, he can be SO sweet sometimes, you wouldnt believe it..." Taylor gushed then she paused and thought about it for a second " I guess he hides it all in that big afro of his" Taylor, Sharpay and Gabriella laughed out loud.

"Well i guess it's only you left Gabs" Sharpay said

"Yeah... -wait for what?" Gabriella asked confused

"Duhh- For you and Troy to start dating, it only makes sense, since the rest of the us are dating" Taylor said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world

"Haha- You guys are jokes..." Gabriella Laughed sarcastically "Wait, you are joking right?! Come on you guys, you know how much we despise eachother!"

"We're not joking, seriously Gabs, you two should get over your stupid `we hate eachother` routine that you two got going every time you see eachother and just try to get along. He's not that bad once you start to get to know him; he's actually a really nice and funny person behind all that bad boy look" Taylor answered with a motherly tone

"Yeah Gabs, he's a pretty cool guy and he's really supportive, he even helped me for this one audition i had last year in drama, and i got the part!" Sharpay gushed agreeing with Taylor

"Are we talking about the same _Troy Bolton_ here?" She asked confused

"He's changed Gabs, really" Taylor tried

"No he hasn't!" She said raicing her voice "I saw him a while ago when i went to visit Chad and he was there of course, stupid me i should've known... aniways, he's still the same idiotic stupid thinks-he's-all-it little boy as always, and of course as always he had to get on my last fucking nerve...! So YES, it's safe to say he hasn't changed one damn bit!" She snapped

"Gabs come on, consider it a favour for us, lets make senior year awesome, lets make it the best year yet! And that can be achieved if you and Troy atleast _try_ to get along with each other?" Sharpay asked demaningly and annoyed

"Yes Gabs, come on, for us?" Taylor asked battering her eyelashes at her

Gabriella looked at them strangely "Are you sure you know what you're asking me to do here?! You're practically asking me to be nice with the devil himself, and everyone knows you're still going to get burned... but since im your greatest and bestest friend I'll... _I guess_... I'll try to not rip his head off any chance i get, but I can't promise anything! And if he starts- If he even as much as_ insults_ me once... I swear to God i'll--"

Taylor and Sharpay clapped their hands together, smiling brightly towards Gabriella "Yes We know... `You'll rip his head off`"

_`Me and Bolton, being civil with eachother? ...What else could go wrong` _

_If only she knew the possibility_...

* * *

_AN: iiL put more Troyella in the next chapter, this one is just a fill in for the last one. So Let me know what you think and Review please =) x_

_P.s ii Used 2010 words exact in this chapter, lol seeing as it's 2010... Hope You liked it.  
_


End file.
